Exodus the Enforcer
Exodus the Enforcer is the guardian to the chamber of The World Tree. Once a player has entered his chamber, you must fight him and defeat him, or be killed. You cannot exit the chamber and no one else may enter during a battle. Exodus the Enforcer (Stage One) Exodus' primary form is his fastest form. Standing about fifteen feet, its armor is sleek and smooth. The majority of its power relies in its ability to effectively counter attacks. It is smarter than any other NPC as it was given artificial intelligence. It's appearance is tall, thin with sleek armor, and able to fly with two sets of four wings total. Exodus is able to summon its weapons without having to carry them, making him able to block attacks more quickly. Exodus is also able to summon an unlimited amount of guardians to aid him in killing the players. Legend tells of Exodus' power, but several rumors have gone around. His primary weapon is a collapsible blade staff, but, in any other instance, he can change his weapon to match a different weapon. Abilities Exodus has a wide selection of abilities that range from both offensive and defensive abilities. His most commonly-used ability is his short-ranged teleportation ability. This ability allows Exodus to teleport short distances (of about five to ten feet away) and be able to flank players often. Another ability is his Blade Charge attack. This move allows him to increase his attack and speed for a short amount of time. This ability will allow Exodus to use swift sword strikes and speed around the room with ease. Matching this speed is difficult to master. A defensive ability is Exodus' Kinetic Barrier. This barrier is able to block strong attacks and allow Exodus time to react. However, this ability may only be used after the cooldown time resets every five minutes. (Stage One has six health bars) Exodus the Enforcer (Stage Two) Stage Two causes a complete transformation to occur once the first stage has been defeated. Exodus will grow in size, his armor will shift in place and change appearance, he will gain two additional arms, and his wings will gain two extra sets; now totaling to eight wings. This stage will additional add extra damage to his attacks and resiliency to blunt attacks. Exodus will gain an additionally ability known as Rapid Rage. This ability will make Exodus temporarily invincible to any and all attacks and cause him to lash out at anything in his path. This ability only lasts for thirty seconds and has an extremely long cooldown time. His weapon of choice changes to a massive bow staff known as "Tyranny". (Stage Two has twelve health bars) Exodus the Enforcer (Stage Three) The final stage will completely change Exodus' personality entirely. He will again grow in size (to about forty feet in height), gain six additional arms (totaling ten arms), gain two more wing sets (twelve wings in total), and gain a spiked, armored tail. Exodus in this form is completely invulnerable to magical spells. His speed, because of his size, decreases significantly, but his power and strength increases greatly. Exodus gains several new abilities at the expense of his other ones from the previous two stages. A new ability that he gains is a powerful, long range attack known as the "Ion Cannon". Special Ability "Ion Cannon" Exodus' "Ion Cannon" ability can be activated several times over the course of the battle, but, Exodus must take time to charge the ability. Once used, the cooldown rate takes about ten minutes to recharge. The blast is extremely powerful, capable of instantly killing a player, regardless of their efforts to block it. The range and path of the blast is enormous, can be seen from miles away. The blast emits from Exodus' crystal placed at the center of its chest. (Stage Three has twenty-four health bars) NOTE: THE CRYSTAL IS HIS WEAKPOINT!!!! HIT IT!!!